


Женские истории

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд трех женщин на отношения Артура и Мерлина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женские истории

Я перечитала письмо Гаюса два раза. Оно было уклончивое и запутанное, как то, стародавнее, когда он просил меня пойти за него. Я тогда отказала и, быть может, была не права, но это дело былое. А вот то, о чем он писал сейчас… стыдливо и смущенно, но писал, и я была ему благодарна. Намеки, щедро рассыпанные по всему письму, складывались в одну простую фразу. «Хунис, твой сын влюбился».

  
Мне было не по себе, как и любой матери в такой ситуации. Осознать, что твой ребенок настолько вырос, что научился любить (не по-детски, широко и безмятежно, а как взрослый – страстно, преданно, изматывающее), это было непросто. Гораздо сложнее, чем принять то, что влюбился сын в неравного себе. То, что его избранник – мужчина, не взволновало меня вообще.

  
Конечно, это грозило проблемами. Мерлин с детства был не такой как все, неуверенный, побаивающийся людей из-за своего дара. И я сама была в этом виновата. Это я запугивала и заставляла сдерживать природные способности, потому что любила и хотела защитить. А когда поняла, что ему нечем дышать в ставшим мне родным Эалдоре, отпустила в Камелот. Хотя, видят святые, не хотела этого делать. Матери всегда легче, когда ребенок рядом.

  
Но Мерлину не было суждено сеять зерно и ставить силки на лесное зверье, его место было не со мной. Как выяснилось, ему было предназначено занять должность ни много, ни мало слуги принца. Поначалу – слуги.

  
Я почему-то никогда не сомневалась, что чувства моего сына взаимны. Даже по тону письма Гаюса чувствовалось, что этот мальчик, Артур – не надменный господин Мерлину, а скорее друг. И все же я волновалась – матери иногда убеждают сами себя, что их дети счастливы, так легче, так спокойнее переносить долгие разлуки и одинокие вечера. Не так больно натыкаться взглядом на давным-давно вырезанные игрушки или детскую одежду, которая все еще хранится в закромах дома.

  
Наверное, поэтому я не выдержала и пошла в Камелот, когда на нас напали. Можно было попросить защиты у нашего правителя, но я слишком соскучилась по своему ребенку. Мне было нужно его увидеть. Его и Артура, сына короля.

  
Я не была разочарована. Мальчик, мой мальчик сильно изменился. Он вырос, он стал увереннее, он был мужчиной. Очень молодым, но мужчиной, и я гордилась им. А когда он сказал, что поможет… Не каждая мать может похвастаться таким сыном. Я знала, что он придет. И я знала, что он придет не один.

  
Но вот чего я никак не ожидала увидеть, так это того, насколько сильно был влюблен Артур. Он вился вокруг моего сына, словно тот был самым желанным, что может быть в жизни. Дотрагивался, задирал, заглядывал в глаза, ругался – переживая, и ласкал, ласкал, ласкал – случайно оброненными словами, мимолетными взглядами, недоприкосновениями – все время, ежесекундно…

  
Мерлин понимал. Я видела, как он смотрел в ответ. Жадная нежность, голод пополам с пронзительным желанием, страсть и робость – вот она, первая любовь. А в случае Мерлина, я не сомневалась – и последняя. Его отец был однолюбом, я не могла подумать ни об одном мужчине после него, так с чего нашему сыну было бы родиться влюбчивым? Нет, Мерлин выбрал себе человека – прекрасного, сильного, храброго, чистого душой, и отдался своему чувству весь целиком. Естественно и просто, как делал все в своей жизни.  
Я решила поговорить с ним – на всякий случай. У людей всегда были странные предрассудки, как будто можно выбирать – любить или нет, будто это не приходит свыше, не вливается в легкие вместе с воздухом, не проникает в кровь с водой и пищей. Мой мальчик понял меня правильно, принял мое благословление и ушел.

  
Я не плакала в тот вечер, я знала, он уходил туда, где будет счастлив. Ему будет трудно, временами – очень сложно и плохо, но то, что я видела между этими двумя мальчишками, не могло закончиться. Такие чувства умирают вместе с человеком, а быть может – живут даже после смерти.

  
~*~

  
Я была слепа. Иногда мне кажется, что я родилась без глаз, или их всегда туманила жившая во мне магия – столько раз я видела не то, что было на самом деле. Я обманывалась непозволительно часто. И всегда выбирала не тот путь, с самого детства. Но здесь нельзя винить никого, хотя хочется – и приемного отца, и Артура, и старого Гаюса, даже преданную Гвен – всех. Как бы мне хотелось действительно снова верить, что все мои беды, моя загубленная жизнь – их вина! Но с каждым годом обманываться все тяжелее.

  
А тогда было легко. Я видела лишь то, что хотела. И в тот момент я ненавидела Гвен, свою наперсницу, с ее огрубевшими от работы руками и усталыми глазами, с ее вечно ласковым «чем помочь моей госпоже?», с теплыми губами, которыми она целовала меня после очередного кошмара – меня, захлебывающуюся криками и слезами.

  
Я завидовала ей, ее свободе, ее легкой, как мне казалось, жизни, тому, как они оба ее любят. Я действительно считала, что они оба любят ее, что они пытаются ее поделить, только Мерлин все время уступает – ради Артура, а тот отказывается брать – ради Мерлина. И не понимала, что происходит на самом деле.

  
Ведь все было так очевидно! Они оба заботились о ней, оба пытались спасти – сначала ее отца, потом саму Гвен, оставшуюся вместо меня залогом у разбойников. Но Артуру она никогда не была нужна, как не нужно было ничего – кроме его меча, его долга и его слуги. А Мерлину хватало и того меньше – лишь бы Артур был. Живой, задиристый, со своим ужасным характером, грубыми шутками и сияющими от счастья глазами. Хотя такими глазами он смотрел только на Мерлина, но это я тоже заметила далеко не сразу.

  
Это было странно – осознать, что они влюблены. Что им нет дела ни до кого – кроме друг друга. Нет, Артур по-прежнему выезжал на охоту и участвовал в турнирах, помогал Утеру с делами королевства, смеялся с рыцарями и целовал мои руки, одновременно говоря какую-нибудь безобидную гадость, но он был весь для Мерлина. Артура разворачивало в сторону своего слуги – уверена, он сам не замечал этого плавного движения всем корпусом. А Мерлин чувствовал, оглядывался из-за плеча, оказывался слишком рядом, максимально близко, шутил и дразнил – давая повод дотронуться до себя. Пусть даже в очередном подзатыльнике или толчке. Давал гневно прижать себя к стене, и весь обмякал, улыбался глазами, обещая Артуру… не знаю, наверное, весь мир. И, видимо, мог себе это позволить, потому что в тот момент мир Артура звали «Мерлин», и он был рядом – со своими платками, обветренными руками и смущенно-тихим «сир».

 

  
Не знаю, были ли они близки в то время, пока я еще жила в Камелоте. Наверное, да – потому что мне помнятся эти обнимающие взгляды Артура, хозяйские, с ярко выраженным «мое, не дам, не трогать». И ответные Мерлина – расслабленно-удовлетворенные, покорные «все для тебя». Я ведь долго считала его слабым из-за этого – пока не начала задыхаться, стоя на коленях на каменном полу. Мерлин, который щадил всегда и всех, убивал меня – потому что Артур должен был жить. И я знала, что в тот момент он думал не о разделенной на двоих постели, а о чем-то другом. Просто мира Мерлина не существовало без Артура, и мне даже тогда было сложно его винить в подсунутом мне яде. Впрочем, в тот момент я не думала ни о чем. Это уже после я смогла понять его поступок. Понять, но не простить.

  
И тогда я возненавидела их обоих. Не за попытку убийства, нет. За то, что они посмели так любить друг друга. Мне было больно, меня жгла зависть и ревность, а потом выжгла дотла. А им никогда не грозила эта страшная пустота внутри. Они всегда были друг у друга.

  
~*~

  
Конечно, я все знала. Не с самого начала, нет. Я поняла слишком поздно, когда уже успела привыкнуть и начать откликаться на «ваше величество», не вздрагивать при слове «королева» и носить тяжелые, расшитые золотом и драгоценными камнями платья. Узнай я раньше, я бы никогда не сказала Артуру «да». Но я была слишком поглощена собственными чувствами – такими запутанными и сложными, что согласилась.

  
Я хотела возненавидеть их. Когда истина открылась в своей безжалостной очевидности, мне хотелось иссущающей грудь ненависти – все равно мне уже была не нужна эта грудь, ведь я так и не смогла принести Артуру желанного им наследника. А зачем она женщине как ни для того, чтобы кормить ее дитя?

  
Я проследила за ними – после очередной затяжной охоты, когда Артур, мой законный муж, мой король, долго пировал с рыцарями – ему было некуда торопиться, Мерлин возился в своих комнатах с травами и настойками. А потом придворный маг показался на секунду в зале, и Артур весь вспыхнул этим чужим для меня счастьем, и покинул своих людей. Я хорошо знала замок, лучше, чем кто-либо. Когда полжизни моешь полы и оттираешь стены, для тебя не остается неизвестных мест. И эту нишу я тоже знала, я видела, как Мерлин – совершенно незнакомый мне Мерлин, утянул туда Артура и стал целовать. Легко и свободно, как равного, как любовника, как будто имел на это право. И судя по тому, как касался его в ответ мой муж – имел. Они занялись любовью прямо там, в этой нише старого коридора, безразличные к предосторожностям, без страха, что их увидят. Кто знает, может молчаливые стражи не раз натыкались на своего короля, стонущего под губами и руками первого мага?

  
Это не было некрасиво, мерзко, отвратительно – как я успела себе вообразить. Это просто было, явно не в первый и не в последний раз. Обычная любовь после разлуки, немного торопливая, но ловкая и складная, потому что знаешь о человеке все. Как бы вы оба не спешили насладиться прикосновениями, все получалось, как нужно.

  
У нас с Ланселотом никогда так не было. И с Артуром тоже – со мной он бывал совершенно иной, все время будто задумчивый, сосредоточенный. Теперь я понимала, что он думал о Мерлине – и не хотел о нем думать, но не мог перестать. Отсюда и виновато-нежные поцелуи, и ласковые взгляды, и подарки, и даже негласное прощение. Муж ведь знал о Ланселоте, о нашей с ним тяжелой, такой сладкой, но такой невозможной любви. И дело было даже не в том, что я была королева, а в том, что он был – первым рыцарем. Я могла быть просто женщиной, а ему быть просто мужчиной не удавалось никогда.

  
А они разделяли – свое и не свое, и делали это легко и естественно, не задумываясь, не мучаясь, просто живя. Чувствуя друг друга как одно целое. Не понимая, что бывает по-другому.

  
Я даже не могла злиться из-за этого. Все, что мне оставалось – кусать надушенный платок, платок королевы Гвеневеры, и душить в себе слезы.

  
Потому что я знала, что у меня так не будет никогда.


End file.
